Believe Me
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: After Sunset Shimmer's defeat a few months back, she made amends with all of her peers save one: the boy she has a crush on: Colten Greenmane.
1. Chapter 1

Colten Greenmane was not only the Star player of the Wondercolts basketball team, but he was also one of the most handsome guys in school. His emerald green hair stopped just at the base of his neck, his green eyes made most girls go crazy, and he always wore a black t-shirt, a green button-up t-shirt, tan shorts, and his black and green basketball hi-tops. Many of his fellow peers always wondered why he never dated.

Colten had a huge heart. He especially loved his timid cousin Fluttershy and his little sister Angel. He would always be there for them if they needed him. He swore he'd defend anyone who needed him. It was this promise that lead Colten to become the Colt Lantern, defender of Honesty. Using a green ring powered by Honesty itself, a gift left to Colten by Princess Twilight, who asked him to look after this world in her place, Colten promised to defend his world. After all, if the Power of Friendship wasn't present, Honesty was the next best thing.

Colten also had many friends. But he had an enemy as well. Just one. And her name was Sunset Shimmer. Until the appearance of the Equestrian Princess Twilight Sparkle a few months back, Shimmer pretty much ruled the school with an iron fist. That all changed when Twilight, Fluttershy, and their friends used the Magic of Friendship to show Shimmer the error of her ways. But Colten didn't believe that. As far as he was concerned, Sunset Shimmer's track record was too damming for her to suddenly turn over a new leaf.

Along with the ring, Princess Twilight also left Colten a Lantern with which to charge the powers of the ring. If the ring was not charged every full moon, it would lose its power. Colten always kept the lantern close to him. When he was at school, he kept it in his locker. When at home, it was kept in his closet, behind his collection of Daring Do novels and his Doctor Hooves comics.

Only 3 others knew Colten's secret. His little sister Angel, his cousin Fluttershy, and, quite by accident, Sunset Shimmer. She had recognized Colten when he had saved the school from an incoming tornado. Even though she promised to keep the secret, Colten kept his eye on her. He still didn't trust her.

Sunset Shimmer was absolutely miserable. She had been taught the true power of friendship by Fluttershy and her friends, she made amends with everyone, and still Colten didn't even want to give her a chance. Not that Sunset blamed him. Aside from her taking over the school and trying to take over Equestria, Sunset also teased Fluttershy and Angel more harshly than she did anybody else. She felt absolutely terrible about it, and though she became great friends with Fluttershy, Colten still wouldn't give Sunset a chance. And if that wasn't bad enough, Sunset found herself falling for the super hero. It happened shortly after her redemption. It wasn't just because of his looks. It was also because of his caring personality. Sunset found that she loved how Colten treated his fellow peers, how he would help any in need, even without his powers. So why couldn't he see how sorry Sunset was for what she did?

It was nearing that time of the month for Colten. The time to charge his ring. But when he went to retrieve the lantern at school's end, he discovered that his locker was wide open and his lantern was missing! Only 3 people knew what the lantern was and how important it was to Noah. Neither Fluttershy nor Angel would steal the lantern. They loved Colten and would never do something like that. So that left Sunset Shimmer. "Her redemption was just a rouse. She wants the power of the Lantern for herself, just like she wanted the Power of Harmony for herself before her so called "redemption". I knew she couldn't be trusted." Colten said to himself. Just then, Sunset came walking down the hall.

Colten marched up to her. "Where is it, Shimmer?" He demanded. "Colten, what are you talking about?" Sunset asked, confused. " You know damn well what, you power-hungry villainess! My lantern is missing and you're the only person who would have something to gain by stealing it. Now, I ask again, where...is...my...lantern?" He asked angrily. Hurt by his words, Sunset looked down at her feet. "Colten, I swear, I have no idea where your lantern is." She almost whispered. Colten used his ring to determine wether or not Sunset was lying. To his surprise, she was being 100% honest.

"So you didn't steal my lantern. But if you didn't, who did?" Colten wondered. "I'll help you look for it." Sunset offered. Colten looked at her. After a tense moment, he looked away. "This changes nothing between us. As soon as we find my lantern, our alliance will end and we go back to the usual." He warned. Sunset nodded. But unknown to Colten, she had a plan. She would use this opportunity to show Colten that she really had changed and at least win his trust, if not his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "How should we go about searching for my lantern?" Colten wondered. "Can't you use your ring to scan for it? They both have the same energy of Honesty flowing through them, so they should be like two magnets." Colten shook his head. "Your theory is sound, but my ring's too low on energy to do a school wide scan. And we only have 3 hours to find my lantern. If I don't charge my ring when the full moon is in alignment with the Saggitarius constellation, I will lose my powers forever." He said. "Check your locker. Maybe we can get an idea of who did it by clues left behind." Sunset suggested. Colten didn't want to admit it, but her idea was a good one./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Colten inspected the lock. "Well, the lock wasn't picked or damaged. It was just...opened. Whoever did this found out my combination. And look...a strand of hair, but I can't tell if it's red or orange." He said. "Okay, that kind of narrows it down. My hair's partially red, but I'm already off the suspect list." Sunset said . "It couldn't have been Apple Bloom. She's too nice and I don't think she's a locksmith. That doesn't seem her talent." Colten said. "That only leaves...Angel." Sunset said reluctantly. Colten whirled around, his eyes blazing with green energy. "Are you suggesting that my little sister might've stolen my lantern?!" He yelled. "I didn't say that. But it might be a possibility." Sunset said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "No way, Shimmer. My sister is my number one fan. There's no way she'd do something like that." Colten said. "Colten, I know that it's hard for you to hear, but let's face the facts. She's the only person who fits the description." Sunset said. "No, she isn't. You know, Shimmer, I don't even know why I'm even listening to you. It's your fault Fluttershy's more withdrawn than she used to be. Your tyrannical rule over the school is why I wear this ring. It was your taunting that caused my little sister to stop coming to see me if something here at school was bothering her. She's afraid of you asking fun of her." Colten said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Sunset grabbed Colten's arm. "Please, Colten, I've changed. I want to help you." She begged. Colten shook her off. "You'll never change Sunset Shimmer. And I'll never EVER trust you." He said. Then he walked away. Sunset fell to her knees and began to cry. Her chances at redeeming herself in the eyes of her crush were gone. But then, Sunset noticed that as her tears hit the strand of hair Colten had found, the hair changed from red to white. Sunset could feel magical energy similar to the energy that Sunset had back in Equestria coming from the hair. That meant one person was responsible: Trixie. But why would she steal Colten's lantern?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Colten walked towards his house. He was starting to think that he had been a bit harsh to Sunset. Maybe he had been stubborn all this time. "Could Sunset really have changed?" He asked himself. "Oh, Colten, you really are a thick-headed hero, aren't you?" A voice asked. Colten turned and saw his fellow classmate Trixie. She had an almost demented grin on her face. "What do you mean by that, Trixie?" Colten asked. Trixie chuckled. "You were so ready to blame Sunset for the disappearance of...this." Trixie said, holding up Colten's lantern./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "You stole my lantern?! Why?" Colten asked. "To bribe you, of course. You see, ever since I first saw you, I had a huge crush on you. But you never noticed me. So, I used magic to open your locker, took this weird object, since it seemed to have the most value, and purposely dyed a strand of my hair red to throw you off." Trixie said. Colten looked up at the sky. The moon was almost in alignment with the Saggitarius constellation. "And you'll only give it back if I go out with you, is that right?" Colten asked. "So you aren't thick-headed. So, how about it?" Trixie asked. Before Colten could move another inch, Sunset came out of nowhere, grabbed the lantern from Trixie, and tossed it to Colten. "Colten, do it now!" She said as the moon and Saggitarius aligned./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Colten thrust his ring into the lantern's energy and began the monthly ritual. "By Celestia's Day, by Luna's Night, no Chaos will evade my sight. For those who follow Discord's might, repent by the glow of the Colt Lantern's light!" He chanted. Suddenly, a beam of light from the moon bathed Noah in its glow. As the light began to glow green, Sunset and Trixie looked in amazement. "He's Colt Lantern?" Trixie asked in amazement. "Yup." Sunset smiled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" When the light subsided, Colten wore a black and green armored suit with a gold hoof print on the chest armor. He looked at Trixie. "Trixie, you should know that stealing is wrong. The fate of the world could've been in my hands, but with my lantern missing, I couldn't do a thing." He said. Trixie hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Colten." She said. "Principal Celestia will be interested to hear this." Colten said. Sunset looked up at Colten. If anything, he looked even more handsome than before, especially in that armor./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The next day, as Colten packed up to go home, his lantern safe in his backpack, Sunset walked up to him. "Hey, Colten, are you okay?" She asked. "Hi, Sunset. Listen, I feel bad about the way I treated you. I guess it was just hard for me to accept that you really had changed. But, without your help yesterday day, I never could've..." Colten's apology was cut short by Sunset placing her lips on his. "Apology accepted. So, how about we start over? Like how about we go to the park and...get to know each other better?" Sunset asked, blushing slightly. Colten smiled. "It would be my honor." He said. The two kissed again, oblivious to the fact that Fluttershy and Angel were watching from behind a classroom door. "Way to go, big bro." Angel said. "I knew he'd find someone special." Fluttershy said./div 


End file.
